Behind The Door And Beyond
by angeliastar
Summary: This story takes place after the door closes. I going to try and answer some questions that the show didn't. I suck at summaries. I do not own Moonlight CBS, and Wanerbros do. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Mick heard the door close, he could also hear Beth's heart beat. This was the closest he ever let Beth get to him , he let his hands roam about her body; each touch creating a new, and precious memory. Mick let out a slight chuckle, as he heard Beth moan as played with the curls in his hair. Then Mick felt her hands move from around his neck. At first he let her hands roam, not wanting to end their kiss. Then he realized what she wanted when he felt her hands fumble with the button of his jeans.

"Beth no" Mick said, as he quickly pulled away. He had thought about this moment a thousand times, but this time was time there was a danger, that his thoughts didn't pose.

"What's wrong am I moving to fast?" Beth asked, blushing as she backed away.

"No it's not that I want to but-"Mick could bring himself to finish his thought, all he could do was stare into Beth's eyes ; and see the love she held there.

"Your afraid that you would bite me, or turn me." Beth said, as she understood what he meant.

"Yes, and that's why I have to go." Mick said, as he stepped out of Beth's embrace. Mick started to walk to the door, but stopped when he felt Beth pull on his hand.

"It's okay I know you won't hurt me " Beth said, as she linked her fingers with Mick's

"The fact that you trust me only makes it worse "Mick said, knowing that he should leave.

"Mick look at me" Beth said, as she tilted his chin up forcing him to meet her gaze. Mick looked into her blue eyes, and smiled in spite of himself. He loved the look she got, when she was about to make her case on something she thought was important.

"I know that you love me, and that you would never hurt me. I want to be with you. "Beth said, as she looked into Mick's eyes. Mick looked into Beth's eyes, but let out a sigh as he knew he had lost the fight.

"At some point you may have to stop me." Mick said, as he pulled Beth into another kiss. Then Beth let out another moan as she walk back toward the bed. The next morning Beth awoke with a slight shiver as sunlight streamed through the window.

"I can get you another blanket if your cold" Mick said, as he got up from the bed being careful to stay out of the sunlight.

"No it's fine I needed to get up anyway. "Beth said, as she threw on an old tee shirt. Then she got a good look at Mick.

"I'm okay I just need some A positive, and a good days sleep. "Mick said, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"We could do this at your apartment or I could stash some blood here for you." Beth said, as Mick returned from the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee.

"You don't need to do that, I'll just bring a few bags from home when I come over." Mick said, as watched Beth drink her coffee.

"Why were you so cold anyway?" Beth asked a little worried, at how weak Mick was starting to look.

"Blood warms us, and helps us heal just like it does for you; but since we can't make any of our own, we have to keep ourselves well fed. If we don't we turn cold like any other living thing, that isn't alive would. We also tend to go on feeding frenzies, which can be bad for humans and vampires. Mick said as he sat down on the couch.

"Why do you like A positive blood so much? Guillermo said that you are the only one who drinks it." Beth asked, as she finished her coffee.

"It was my blood type from when I was human, and Guillermo tends to be over dramatic." Mick said with a smile.

"Oh right vampires have to drink blood that matches their blood type; but what about me my blood type is AO negative." Beth said.

"Yes well rare blood types are hard to find, and most vampires aren't picky like me. I think you would have to go with the one that tastes best, like Chinese V.S Mexican food." Mick said.

"Well I did always love extra spicy Compow Chicken." Beth said with a smile, then she looked at her cell phone.

* * *

"I have to go I'm running late, I'll see you tonight." Beth said as she grabbed her cell phone, keys, and bag. Then she placed a quick kiss on Mick's cheek and ran out of the door. Mick smiled as he watched her go then he locked the door behind him, and went back to his apartment. Beth walked in to the DA's office at 9am sharp narrow, beating DA Ben Talbot who came in a minute after her.

"I have dunken donuts, and coffee if any one needs breakfast." Ben said, as he held up a big orange box.

"I'll take some of whatever you have." Beth said, as she walked over to him.

"I have twenty four chocolate glazed , and twenty four of the plain glazed donut holes. "Ben said, as he opened the box.

"Mm give me six of the chocolate glazed." Beth said.

Coming right up along with your favorite coffee house blend, one cream , and three sugars." Ben said as he handed Beth her coffee, and a small white bag.

"Thanks" Beth said, as she took the food.

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you some questions about saint john." Ben said, as he walked up the stairs.

"Sure go ahead" Beth said, as she chewed her donut.

"I received these pictures of him, and they seemed really wired, at first I thought they were photo shopped; but then I saw you can you tell me what happened?" Ben asked, as he looked at Beth. Beth swallowed hard, as she looked at the pictures.

"Those photo are fake Dean Foster had a chip shoulder, because Mick wouldn't let him stalk Tierney Taylor." Beth said, as she drank her coffee.

"Her death was a horrible loss, but I have something that my be worse." Ben said, as his voice took on a grim edge.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked more than a little grateful, for the change of subject.

"I there's a serial killer in LA" Ben said as he took a deep breath.

"Are we talking Jack The Ripper or Anthony Harris?" Beth asked.

"I think it's safe to say that he's worse than both of those." Ben said, as he took another deep breath.

"How so?" Beth said, as a knot of dread grew in her stomach.

"He's killed four people so far, and each one had their blood completely drained. He's like nothing I've ever seen he doesn't stick to a gender, and he has no motive. It's almost like he's running a business. "Ben said.

"...I'll see what I can do we have to catch this guy." Beth said as she suppressed a shudder .

"Thanks I wish I could help, but I'm going to be in court all day. I only came here to grab some things I needed." Ben said, as he unlocked his office.

"It's no problem when a case is important as this I like to be alone anyway." Beth said as she stood in the door way.

"Thanks let me know what you find." Ben said as he left his office.

"Can do." Beth said, as she walked to her office. Beth spent the rest of the day, pouring over every information source she could find. Finally Beth left the office, just as the sun started to set. Then as Beth climbed into her car she realized who she needed to go see.

* * *

**A/N so there you have it chapter 1 Jack The Ripper was a real serial killer in England I made the other one up If you like this review and tell me so **

**Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Josef Kostan rolled over in his freezer, as he heard the dull ring of his door bell. Josef slowly open the the door to the freezer, then turned on his in room monitor.

"Hey Beth to what do I owe this honor?" Josef asked.

"There's something we really need to talk about can you let me in?" Beth asked.

"Sure just give me a minute."Josef said, as he pulled on a pair of pants. Then he pressed a button on the wall, and let Beth into his high rise apartment.

"Hi I hope this isn't a bad time I can leave if Samoan is here. It is a Thursday after all. "Beth said as she walked through the door.

"Actually Samoan, and I have chosen to go our separate ways ."Josef said, as he took a bottle of AB negative from his refridgeorater.

* * *

"Josef Kostan drinking morgue bought blood, and giving up the company of freshies. What on earth would Mick think?" Beth asked, with a smile.

"Eh what can I say it grew on me, Samoan and I realized we wouldn't work; and relationships with freshes can get messy. You know how men like me feel about messy situations. Josef said, as he drunk the whole bottle in one swig.

"Woo man I really needed that" Josef said, as he tossed the bottle in the trash can; and his eyes turned from light crystal blue to dark brown.

"Wow it takes a lot to keep you well fed doesn't it ?" Beth asked.

"Yes it does, and that's another reason why I chose to dump freshes. With store bought blood you can drink as much as you want, without worrying about going to far; that was really starting to get annoying to." Josef said, as he licked the last of the blood from his lips.

"Are you sure that Samoan will still keep your secret ?"Beth asked.

"Of course Samoan's not the vengeful type, and it also helps that I set her up with a friend of mine."Josef said.

"You set her up with a vampire?" Beth asked, as her eyes widened a little.

"Yea an old friend of mine named Ferris Harper, you know how sexy a British accent can be. We stowed away on the ship that went to explore the place that would called North Carolina. Josef said.

"No way you don't even sound British." Beth said .

"Why thank you I worked very hard to loose my accent, and succeeded just as the reveolunary war started. Ferris kept his accent, and his loyalty to "the crown. We were still friends thought, the bet he lost over who would win the war gave me the money I needed to start my business; But enough about me why did you come to see me?" Josef asked, as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

"Whatever you did to throw Dean Foster of Mick's trail it didn't work. Ben Talbot showed me the pictures I showed you, when I walked into work this morning. "Beth said.

"Then he was obviously working for someone who had kindred feeling toward Mick ."Josef said leaning forward.

"Well luckily for us he has something else to focus on, but it may be dangerous for your species." Beth said, as she stumbled on her last word.

"It's okay you can call us that if you want, but I'm going to need more information." Josef said calmly .

"This man has killed four people, but what makes him different is that he doesn't stick to one gender; and each one had their blood completely drained. They haven't found out what their types are yet, but I think they were people with rare blood types; and a vampire is selling their blood, to vampires who like rare blood types. "Beth said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What does Talbot think?" Josef asked.

"He thinks that the blood is a new type of trophy, but I don't think he believes that. "Beth said.

"Talk to Mick he'll find this guy, and end him. I'll my connections to see what I can find." Josef said.

"... Your going to kill him. " Beth said, as she took a deep breath.

I'm sorry Beth, but we do have rules. If a vampire goes to far we call a cleaner to get rid of the body. We have to keep our existence hidden, this is the only way to do that. I know this hard for you. The aspect, and feeling toward death has change so much in four hundred years. I can't decide if thats a good thing or not. Josef said, as he Beth a comforting smile .

* * *

"Thanks I understand it's just hard to see it the way I know I need to." Beth said, as she returned Josef's smile.

"When do you meet Mick?" Josef asked.

"In thirty minutes I should go. I'm sorry about Samoan, and about waking you up. " Beth said, as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry about it, it's all part of the territory." Josef said, showing a somewhat sad smile. Beth watched friend her, knowing that something had changed. Then Beth caught the elevator, and left. Beth pulled in to the restaurant, and saw Mick's Mercedes three cars down. Beth parked, and turned the car off; then she turned to see Mick smiling at her, as he opened the door.

"Hey sorry I'm late I got caught up with work "Beth said, as she got out of the car.

"It's okay that's what I love about you, is everything alright?" Mick asked still smiling, but Beth could see the worry in his eyes.

"Well there is one problem, but I think it should wait until after dinner. "Beth said, as she led Mick into the restaurant. They had a pleasant dinner Beth had a plate of grilled salmon with Jack Daniels dipping sauce, and steamed broccoli. Mick had a glass of wine, later the pair went to Mick's apartment; were Beth told him what happened.

"I know I was about to ask you to stay with me until we find him. What does Talbot think ?"

"He thinks it's just a new type of MO for now, but how did you know?" Beth asked, as she sat beside Mick on the couch.

"It was just one of those moments when you get home, and something inside says turn on the news. "Mick said as his voice took on a grim tone.

"What do we do now?" Beth asked looking at Mick.

"You need to stay here until we find this guy, I take you to and from work, sorry I don't have a bed for you yet. I'll get you one tomorrow. " Mick said, as he left to get blankets and pillows.

* * *

"Oh you don't have to go through all that, I'm sure the couch still feels fine." Beth said, blushing a little.

"Beth I slept on that couch when I was human, it was like sleeping on a rock." Mick said, smiling as he watched Beth laugh .

"Okay a new bed it is then, but how did he know if the victims had a rare blood type? " Beth asked as she took the pillows, and blankets.

"He probably got a brief sent while he stocked them, then drew a little blood to be sure." Mick said, his voice heavy with disgust; then he kicked himself, as he watched Beth shudder.

"Beth I'm sorry try not to think about it your safe here." Mick said, as sat on the couch and pulled Beth into his arms.

"It's okay I asked, and I need to know think of it as training. " Beth said, as she snuggled in to Mick's chest.

"How can they stand drinking the blood of a murder victim?" Beth asked, unable to stop herself.

They probably don't know " Mick said, as stroked Beth's hair.

"How can they not know, don't they even check?" Beth asked, as she looked up at Mick. Her voice carried a slight tinge of anger.

"Now you see why I get my blood from the morgue, I know where it comes from; I know who I can trust. However some vampires who like rare blood, don't check where it comes from. My best theory is he placed a ad online, and got a few bites. "Mick said.

"It still isn't fair I give blood every year." Beth grumbled.

* * *

"I know I'm sorry, but I promise I won't let him hurt you or anyone else." Mick said, his voice full of finalization.

"I know don't worry I'll be careful" Beth said, as she let out a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, I'll be in my office if you need me ."Mick said, as he spread the blanket.

"Hey don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Beth asked, as she gave Mick a smile. Mick stared at Beth then he returned her smile, as he walked over to the couch.

"Goodnight Beth" Mick said, as he leaned down to kiss her. Then Mick's eyes widened as Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, and pulled him on top of her. When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Goodnight Mick" Beth said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you "Mick said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you too" Beth said laughing. Mick laughed to as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Beth's face. Then he watched her as she rolled over. Mick stayed with her until her breathing became slow, and deep. Then Mick tiptoed up stairs to his office. The next morning, Beth woke up to the smell of steak and eggs.

"Hey something smells great." Beth said, as she pushed the blanket to the bottom of the couch.

"Thanks I'm glad you think so now how do you like steak, and eggs?" Mick said, as he made Beth a cup of coffee.

"I like my steak medium well, and my eggs scrambled" Beth said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Good then breakfast is ready do you want A1 sauce? "Mick asked, as he handed Beth her plate and cup.

"Thank you this is great, but you don't need to spoil me like this."

"Beth the contact that I'm having with you now, is the most contact that I have had with anyone; in almost one hundred years. I love being able to spoil you...and I hope I can spend an eternity doing it." Mick said, as he grabbed the steak sauce and a bottle of blood for himself. Then the couple sat down to breakfast.


End file.
